<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quick Bite To Eat. by 1frigga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837132">A Quick Bite To Eat.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1frigga/pseuds/1frigga'>1frigga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Stephen Strange, M/M, Marvel Universe, POV Tony Stark, Tony Stark-centric, Top Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1frigga/pseuds/1frigga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark challenges Stephen Strange, after arriving unexpectedly, to a friendly race.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quick Bite To Eat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beep Beep Beep Beep <br/>	“Mr, Stark, someone's at the door” Friday, the Stark’s current AI’s voice rang through the room. <br/>“Well, tell them Mr, Stark is out… I still need my beauty sleep” Tony Stark pulled the white blankets back over his head, and rolled over. Whoever it was Tony knew for sure didn’t have an appointment, and He wasn’t getting out of bed this early to deal with anything. If it was that important, Stark knew the Co-owner of his Company, Pepper Potts, would come to get him or page him if this was an important issue. <br/>“Yes Sir” <br/>With a small ‘beeping’ sound the AI intercom shut off, And Tony shut his eyes. He’d just gotten back from a very important trip to Germany. No matter how many times he’s said no, they still call him up asking for designs on his famous ‘Iron man’ suits. This time, they wanted to try something like the ‘suit around the world’ Idea Tony had a while back, but, After Ultron, Stark had decided to just travel when needed for high-level threats. <br/>There were enough Avengers to take care of the world, and many more being discovered, (Like the newly found Spiderman, Tony had taken a small interest in), The world had more than enough protection at the moment. <br/>Beep Beep Beep Intruder alert. Beep Beep <br/>Stark sighed, rolling out of the plush queen-sized bed he had specially made for him and slipped on his red Ironman slippers. With a yawn, the multi-millionaire playboy cracked his neck, he really needed to upgrade his security system, certain  Shield agents and assassins had been able to get in, to be honest, Stark looked at it as a game now. How could he push himself to be better, and how long would it take before he makes a system so talented, no one would be able to bother his beauty sleep? Or tell him he was needed for some wanna-be bad guy a few states over Because he could be there and back before his first meeting (Or date) of the day? <br/>The genus inventor simply kicked open his bedroom door, He figured Fury or whoever decided to make him a house call would be waiting in the living room, and if it was a real threat, any of his suits were a call away, so no real need to worry. The only thing to fear, was fear itself, right? <br/>“At least you could have put on Coffee for me Fury, Or bring a cake, or, I don’t know, Stop breaking into my highly guarded tower and leave a man be?” <br/>	Tony turned and walked into the kitchen, pressing a button on a coffee machine of his design. It dropped a portable cup down and started to brew a cup of coffee. The room filled with a gentle buzz as he turned. <br/>	Only to be faced with a man he hadn’t seen nor wanted to see in a long time. Because he was a show-off he gently floated off the ground, his seemingly alive cape moving like there was a gentle breeze inside, The man had a white strip going through his hair And glared at him with blue intense eyes. He was all dressed, while Tony was shirtless, in shorts and fluffy slippers based on one of his suits of armor. <br/>	“Stark, if you really thought Fury was here, you’d really greet him half-naked? Also, I didn’t break-in, you wouldn’t open the door so I just walked through the wall.” <br/>	Tony rolled his eyes at Stephen Strange, a former world-renowned surgeon turned into… what did he call himself, the ‘Sorcerer Supreme’? <br/>Tony didn’t really have a lot of respect for that, since, even after all he’s been through, he still found Magic as just Science without an explanation yet, and he would figure out how he did his magical shield and portal things. <br/>“Yes, I’m a very stunning looking man, what was I? Oh yeah, I was voted ‘hottest man alive’ three years running. I’d say this is also pleasing for you, since well, I am such a handsome man but, that look you’re giving me says otherwise” <br/>	Tony turned and grabbed his cup of coffee, blowing on it for a moment or so before hesitantly taking a few small sips. He leaned against his countertop, waiting for the wizard to explain why he was there… But, Tony did see his face soften for just a second as if something he said was true. Witch, all of it was Since Stark never really lied about himself. <br/>The room remained silent for a moment, only the sound was the small ‘whooshing’ sound Strange’s cape made. <br/>“Now I didn’t just come here to see you shir-” <br/>	Tony grinned to himself cutting off the doctor. “Bet you did, since again, I am hot” <br/>Tony winked, Strange let out a small sigh and rolled his eyes in return. <br/>“Anyway,-”<br/>“You’re not denying it” <br/>	“Stark, I didn’t come here just to somehow catch you shirtless” <br/>“But, you like what you see, or you’d start really telling me why you’re here?” <br/>“Stark, I came here well... Erm, We haven’t really talked in the last few months, and I wanted to update you on any worldly threats I’ve seen or heard of, maybe over, Lunch?” <br/>Strange averted his eyes from Stark, Was that blush Stark could see on Strange’s cheeks? Or was it just nothing? Did Strange just ask him out? Or was this really just  business? <br/>Stark let out a sigh, and nodded, “Fine, Lunch, only if your using your wizard powers to pay, since, I’m going to ‘forget’ my wallet, let me get dressed” <br/>Tony set the cup down on the counter, taking a moment to stretch before spinning around <br/>“And oh, if your cape of magicalness ends up dropping and breaking something, you’re also paying for that” <br/>Tony turned and winked at Strange before shutting his bedroom door behind him. He walked over and swung open his closet door, He kept mostly suits and his formal event clothes here, and since Strange was decked out in his magical wizard suit, he figured he should put in a bit more effort than just a shirt and jeans. <br/>Within ten minutes Stark was dressed and walking back out of his bedroom. <br/>Tony took a step out and spun in his red and gold suit, he had gotten this one specially made to go with his mark 56 armor. Sure, it may be a bit taboo, since he was Ironman, but Stark loved showing off his new toys and bragging about being him. <br/>“So, I’m guessing you didn’t bring a car, so I’m taking one of my armors, right? Unless your magicalness is okay with using a car. And mind you, I like driving fast” <br/>	Tony grinned at Stephen, <br/>“Unless... You’d wanna carry mee?” <br/>	Tony bounced up and down on his heels, He was a few inches shorter than Strange, so the comment did make sense, but, if Tony was being honest, he really wanted to see Strange’s reaction. <br/>“Oh...Uh” <br/>There it was, As Strange turned away Tony saw a bit of pink grow onto Steph’s cheeks. <br/>“I mean, if you want me to carry you I could but it’d wrinkle your suit-” <br/>Tony rolled his eyes, oh boy he was going to have some fun tonight. “Friday, open please the vault please"<br/>A frame slid down, Stark casually walked over and pulled out a small cube, The cube quickly covered Stark, This specific suit was the first in a new line of nanobot suits, They were smaller and could be carried with ease. At the moment Stark was working on the shields, and how the suit would hold up in an ongoing fight. <br/>“Well then, I know a little place downtown that’d be nice, they may make you keep Capey outside since no pets are allowed.” <br/>Strange rolled his eyes, and Tony grinned, his mask completing itself around his face, Stark then proceeded to the window, opening it and jumping out, waiting about ten seconds before kicking on his boosters, and flying up into the clouds. He’d done this over a thousand times by now, and it still never got old. <br/>By the time Stark was done flying like a child, Strange was hovering just outside the window he had thrown himself out, arms crossed, But, he was smiling, <br/>“Come on Wizard, You know the 5 star Restaurant on 8th street? I’ll race you. And, whoever wins, you still pay” <br/>Tony didn’t even wait for a reply, he took off, darting down and flying just over most of the buildings, He still hadn’t tested this suits speed rate, and was dying to know if he could beat Strange’s pet cape.<br/>As Tony approached the restaurant an error went off in his suit, and his boosters started to kick on and off. <br/>	Soon enough he was losing height. <br/>Stark started to curse under his breath. Of course, there had to be an error now, He knew it wasn’t going to be a soft landing, and he was going to have to buy whoever’s car he smashed into a new one. <br/>Within a few seconds, the boosters kicked off altogether and Stark started falling, his speed increasing rapidly. <br/>Knowing he was going to be fine didn’t really matter, After dying during Loki’s invasion Stark had gotten PTSD to a degree. <br/>His breathing started to quicken, and his eyes closed. <br/>Then, he wasn’t falling. <br/>He opened his eyes to see Strange, holding him, and smiling slightly down at him, Stark let out a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around his neck, and just, clung to the other, letting himself calm down. <br/>	“I think this suit has some bugs, Stark”<br/>“Shh, I kinda, just figured that out... Strange” <br/>Strange slowly started the descent down to the street, and gently set Tony down on the pavement, and patted his suit on the top of his head. <br/>	“For someone as smart as you are, you can be such an idiot. I’m guessing you haven’t tested this suit out, and the first thing you do is just push it to its limits?” <br/>Strange really did sound worried to Tony, Something he hadn’t expected from the former surgeon <br/>Tony shrugged, kicking a nearby stone and watching it skid down the street<br/>“Maybe I just wanted someone to come and save me for once. You know how hard it is being the hero 24/7?” <br/>Tony looked up to strange, only to be greeted with a confused expression. Tony shook his head, deciding to take back that very true statement. <br/>“I’ve never had an error like that happen on my test runs. Something must be wrong with the bots I’ll have to tinker with it later” <br/>Tony pressed a small button on his arm, and the suit slowly seemed to shrink back into its cube shape, which, he put into his pocket. <br/>“Stark, you’re going to get yourself killed, and it’s not going to be pretty. And I know more than a few people who’d miss your sorry ass” <br/>Tony just shrugged off Strange’s concern, before looking up at him and giving him his signature smile. “So what you’re saying is, you’d miss me? Awee, Didn’t know you cared that much Stephen” <br/>Strange rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, now starting to walk down the seemingly empty street. <br/>“Strange! I’ve got a question” <br/>	“What?” <br/>“So since we’re on a date, did you make reservations, orrr?” <br/>Tony started to speed walk, soon falling in line with the Doctor, his face was a light pink, it wasn’t very noticeable unless you were looking for it, and Tony was. <br/>“Stark, INeverSaidThisWasADat-”<br/>“Oh come on, you wake me up to ask me to lunch, save me from hitting a respectable Ford, and say people would miss me if I’m gone. This is totally a date. I knew it you’re into my manly hotness. Don’t blame you a lot of people are into me, you though should feel rather lucky since I agreed to you da-” <br/>Oh Fuck Tony really did agree to go out with the tall doctor standing next to him, Tony felt his face heat up a bit, He quickly looked up to see Strange starting to smile before he turned away, He was supposed to be flustering Steph, not the other way around, or much rather he shouldn’t be flustering himself with his stupid realization.<br/>Did he really like the doctor? Sure, he was good looking and didn’t deal with any of Tony’s crap, they even were facial hair bros.  Tony was openly bisexual, now he assumed the doctor was either gay, pan, or bisexual. <br/>	Tony was pulled out of his thoughts when Steph nudged him in the shoulder, leaning down and planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Nothing over the top<br/>But still, it made Tony feel rather nice, (Special even), He felt his face heat up more as Steph started to talk. <br/>	“Well, maybe I just wanted to see you some more. Maybe that threat list I was talking about is empty, and I was just going to get you to keep talking about yourself at Lunch, and maybe I was going to ask you to a movie after” <br/>Tony took a moment to process what he’d just said. All he could say for a few  minutes was “oh”<br/>It seemed like the Doctor was one of the first to render Tony speechless. <br/>After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tony cleared his throat. <br/>“Well, if that was to happen I’d sure be okay with it. I mean it’s not like I had plans today or anything. But, if this does turn into a night affair, I’ll need you to make an appointment with me in my bedroom. Since I’d love to know if you’re staying” <br/>	Both men's faces were red at this point, to an onlooker it may have looked like the two were overheating. <br/>Tony picked up his face a bit and flicked Strange’s cape away, grabbing a hold of his hand, and just, holding onto hit, fingers interlocked. <br/>“You know what Stark? I’d love to make an appointment then” <br/>“Good, because I don’t think I was going to take no for an answer” </p>
<p>The two then continued down the road, hand in hand. On their way to a fun night on the town.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! I was digging through my folders and found this little gem. Who doesn't like a little IronStrange? anyway, it's a bit short, being my first one-shot, But I was proud enough to actually want to post it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>